Stop, I'm Already Dead
by Mrs.Jackson2015
Summary: When over-achieving medical resident Liv Moore attends a party that turns into a zombie feeding frenzy, she ends up joining the ranks of the living dead. Determined to pass as human despite her pale appearance and newly listless demeanor, Liv forms a plan to resist her drive to consume fresh human brains by taking a job at a coroner's office, where she can secretly snack on the...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie in any way all rights belong to the respective owners.**

 **Full Summary:** When over-achieving medical resident Liv Moore attends a party that turns into a zombie feeding frenzy, she ends up joining the ranks of the living dead. Determined to pass as human despite her pale appearance and newly listless demeanor, Liv forms a plan to resist her drive to consume fresh human brains by taking a job at a coroner's office, where she can secretly snack on the brains of corpses delivered there. Soon discovering that she absorbs the memories of those she feeds on, she finds new purpose by posing as a psychic and working with a detective to help solve their murders.

Liv walked into the morgue to find Ravi feeding zombie rat. Liv knew that Ravi was working hard to find the cure to Zombiism. She had to wonder if such a thing was possible. They needed to try though Liv really didn't want to play for Team Z forever, but if it came down to that she would make the most of it. Being a Zombie wasn't all bad if you could overlook the whole having to eat brains thing.

She walked over to the cage where the rat was kept. She remembered when Ravi first gave the rats the Utopium and Max Rager energy drink cocktail. Liv picked up zombie rat and petted him. Liv had to admit that she was kind of getting attached to her little friend even if he did end up eating all of the other rats.

"Liv are you going to play with zombie rat all day or are we actually going to get some work done?" Ravi asked. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and headed over to the large metal slab. Ravi did have to admit that he was kind of fond of the little guy himself. He just didn't enjoy getting bit by him. He had to admit he was a little worried that he would turn into a Zombie, but it didn't seem like Zombiism could be transmitted interspecies.

"Yeah, sure thing Ravi." Liv said. She put the rat back in his cage and closed the lid. She stood next to Ravi and looked at the body that laid on the slab. "So what do we have here?" she asked. This wasn't the most glamorous of jobs, but it was better than doing nothing with the rest of her undead life.

"Her name is Sarah Whitman, age 25. It seems according to the police reports she was a victim of a mugging." Ravi explained. He handed Liv the scalpel so she could begin to make the Y incision. They fell into their routine of taking notes and recording their findings. Ravi didn't mind working with Liv she was smart, funny, and good company. The fact the she was a Zombie didn't even bother him.

Liv was jotting down some notes when Ravi came walking over to her with the bone saw. Letting her have her brain fix always waited until the autopsy was completed. There was nothing like a little cerebellum to hit the spot. In truth Liv found eating brains disgusting, but a necessary evil. She couldn't stand the texture or the nasty metallic taste.

The bone saw buzzed to life as Liv turned it on. She cut through the barrier that was keeping her from lunch. In a matter of minutes though she was looking at Sarah Whitman's brains. It wasn't something she was proud of, but she needed to survive. If she didn't consume brains on a regular basis she would turn into a mindless killing machine. That was one thing no one would want.

She mixed her brains in with some instant ramen and smothered it with lots and lots of hot sauce. One of the down falls to being a Zombie is that your sense of taste becomes practically nonexistent. The only way Liv could taste anything is if it's really spicy.

Liv picked up her chopsticks and dug into her lunch. She found it best to just not think about what it was that she was eating. She watched as Ravi nibbled on a sandwich that he had brought with him. Liv really missed food. What she wouldn't give for a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. Liv ate her lunch.

"So Liv do you think it would be alright if I ran some more test on you?" Ravi asked. He put his sandwich down on it's wrapper. He would never forget when he first found Liv noshing on brains. Most people would be repulsed, but Ravi saw the scientific possibility of being able to study her. He found Liv completely fascinating.

"Not today Ravi." Liv replied. She really didn't feel like being poked and prodded at. She was all for Ravi's quest to find a cure, but she wasn't a guinea pig. "Besides haven't I already given you enough blood samples?" Liv inquired.

"Well I can only draw just so much blood out of you that I can't run as many tests as I would like with the samples." Ravi explained. He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. He hated having to ask Liv to do things like give blood samples, but he was never able to draw enough blood from her. He understood that despite being a member of the undead she still had feeling to take into consideration.

"Look I need to skip to the loo. Can we have this conversation later?" Liv announced. She pushed her bowl away and stood up. Ravi rushed over with a specimen cup and a big grin on his face. Liv snatched the cup from him and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can have my pee, but that's all you're getting out of me today." Liv conceded.

"Much appreciated." Ravi smiled. Liv was such a good sport about all of this. Ravi was surprised by how well she was dealing with her situation. Despite his fairly optimistic outlook on things he honestly could say that he wouldn't deal with it nearly as well if it had been him.

The door burst opened and Ravi was brought out of his musings by one Detective Clive Babineaux. He was most likely looking for Liv. "So to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ravi asked. He already knew the answer.

"Have you guys got anything for me yet on the victim?" Clive wondered. The detective never really liked having to come to the morgue, but it was a part of the job. The smell always turned his stomach.

Liv came out from the bathroom. She smiled at Clive and walked over to the table picking up the report. She handed it to Clive who took it thankfully. "Everything should be all there." she told the detective.

"So Miss Moore have you gotten any of your special feelings yet?" Clive inquired. He wasn't sure if he really believed in psychics, but Liv's hunches were usually right on the money. He knew could could trust her.

"No, not yet Clive, but I'll let you know if anything comes to me." Liv promised. She honestly wondered how long she could keep up this fake psychic act. Clive was smart and Liv knew it would only be a matter of time before he found out the truth. A part of didn't want to think about what might happen when that day comes.

Clive left and Liv and Ravi went about getting everything cleaned up before the end of the day. Liv was scrubbing furiously at the slab. No matter what she did it didn't seem clean enough. Ravi gave her a curious look.

Sarah Whitman must have had OCD. Liv was going to be in for some fun. This another part about eating brains that she didn't really enjoy, but she was able to help people so she endured it. Ravi came over and made her stopped.

"That's enough Liv it's clean. Now lets get out of here for the day." Ravi said. Ravi found it interesting that when Liv ate brains that she gained the memories and some of the traits of the person that it had belonged to. The two grabbed their things and locked up for the night. With Liv on OCD brains things should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie in any way all rights belong to the respective owners.**

 **Author's Note: Liv's visions will be in Italics.**

Liv walked into the morgue ready to start a fun filled day of work. Sarah Whitman's brains had almost made her late though because she felt this uncontrollable need to avoid every single crack along the streets. She also spent a good portion of the night rearranging the apartment which drove poor Peyton nuts.

Ravi stepped out of the office and greeted Liv with a smile. "Cutting it awfully close here aren't we?" he asked. Liv was always usually very punctual. Ravi knew that it must be a side effect from the brain that she had eaten.

"Sorry Ravi. So what's on the docket for today?" Liv inquired. She knew that until Sarah's murder was solved she wasn't going to be able to eat any new brains right away. She was just going bare with things for now.

"Well we have a car crash victim so we'll just need to do a straight forward autopsy." Ravi explained. While Liv was in the middle of a case he knew it was best to give her fairly routine procedures.

"Great!" Liv exclaimed. She went over to the sink and scrubbed up. She kept washing her hands not convinced they were clean enough. Ravi came over and forced her to stop. She finally pulled on a pair of gloves and went over to the work table.

Liv began arranging and rearranging the instruments on the tray. She didn't feel like they were strait enough or in the right order. This OCD brain sucked big time. She forced herself to step away. She helped Ravi move the body onto the slab. The victim was a male in his late forties.

As Liv helped with the autopsy she couldn't help to be meticulous in her work. Every incision had to be perfectly straight and every stitch had be tight. Ravi would give her the occasional odd look. It was was a good thing that he was use to all of the craziness.

After they were finished Liv and Ravi washed up and settled down to eat lunch. Liv grabbed some of Sarah's left over brains out of the fridge. She decided that a salad sounded nice. She grabbed the bag of lettuce mix as well and put some into a bowl. She put the bits of brains into the salad and doused it with a copious amount of hot sauce. She grabbed a fork and dug in.

 _Sarah was walking home from work as she passed the skate park. She didn't like the place a lot of sketchy people hung out there. She avoided the cracks in the sidewalk was she walked along the street. She tried her best not to draw attention to herself as she passed, but it seemed tonight wasn't her lucky night._

 _Two colored boys noticed her and began to follow her. They were both dressed like wannabe gangsters. "Hey lady where are you going?" one of the boys asked. Sarah picked up her pace and the boys chased her. One of them caught her and threw her to the ground. He took her and hit her in the head as hard as he could._

Liv dropped her fork. The visions always hit when you would least expect it. Ravi looked up at Liv and gave her a knowing look. "I've got to go see Clive." she told him. Ravi nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Liv rode her bike to the Seattle police department. She would give Clive her information and with a little luck they will be able to catch the creeps. Liv locked her bike to the bike rack and entered the building.

As Liv approached Clive's desk he was looking over some files. He looked up as he saw her coming. "So any news?" he asked. He knew that Liv must of had one of her visions. He was glad for any kind of help in his cases.

"Sarah was attacked by two thugs from the skate park." Liv told the detective. She didn't mind helping to solve crimes she just hoped that Clive wouldn't catch on to her or find out what she was. She considered Clive a friend and she wasn't sure of how he would react if he were to find out that she was a Zombie.

"Do you think you would recognize them if you were to see them?" Clive asked. If Liv could positively identify them they could pick them up for questioning. They had gotten some DNA from off of Sarah when the MEs did the initial examination.

"I'm sure I could." Liv agreed. She started rearranging items on Clive's desk. He looked at her weird and raised an eyebrow. Liv stopped and if she was capable of it she would probably have blushed. "Sorry." she apologized sheepishly.

"Whatever, let's just go." Clive said. He got up and pushed his chair in. Liv followed him out of the police department. They got into his car and began heading towards the skate park. It seemed like a lot of shady things were going on around the skate park like all of the missing runaways. Clive wasn't sure what was going on, but it was certainly weird.

Liv began dusting the dashboard with her sleeve as they drove along. Clive probably thought that she was crazy. Liv looked over at him apologetically. He just shook his head and shrugged. Liv was lucky that he didn't overly question her odd behavior.

They stopped in front of the skate park which was full of the usual delinquents. Liv looked around to see if she could spot Sarah's attackers. It didn't take long and sure enough Liv saw them. They were leaning up against a wall.

"There they are." Liv pointed out. Clive looked in the indicated direction that Liv had pointed in. Liv hoped that the losers rotted because they were going to get what was coming to them. She couldn't stand the kind of people that preyed on the weak.

"When we bring them in I want you to pose as an eye witness. I can't just be going around saying that I get my intel from a psychic." Clive said. He didn't need to catch anymore grief from his colleagues. He was already a bit of a laughing stock around the precinct as it was.

"Sure thing Clive." Liv agreed. She didn't mind helping out in any way that she could. If justice could be served that was the most important thing. Being able to help the poor people that came through the morgue gave some meaning to her undead life.


End file.
